


No Longer Alone

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Forests, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “I honestly didn’t expect to find you here.”





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together or not at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354547) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism). 



> Created as an additional artwork for dapperanachronism's story _Together or not at all_ for which I did the initial art in the RBB, then later made this in response to the story. My other artwork for dapperanachronism's story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11087415). This is from the start of the story, when Steve and Bucky meet in the forest near the ruins of the stronghold where Bucky was first captured in WWII.
> 
> For the 2017 Captain America Reverse Big Bang.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/2e28/dg651nac4jjnbc5zg.jpg)

 


End file.
